


Contract Marriage, One-Sided Love, and Leaving

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: Poor Little Fox [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fundy Runs Away, Fundy n Niki are best friends, George Objects, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Marriage, Objecting, Objections, Other, Running Away, Speedran this, TY, Unrequited Love, and give no answers, fiances, for this part, fundywastaken, i take no questions, is the best ship, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Fundy tells himself it is a contract marriage.He knows it isn't true.And so, he is not surprised when George objects.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Series: Poor Little Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085651
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Contract Marriage, One-Sided Love, and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> my wips: popular multichap, series thats also fundywastaken, old series of bamf niki which i wanted some other things for,
> 
> me: lmao lets make a new series *proceeds to plan out 4+ parts for this series)
> 
> brain empt only hurt fox boy

Fundy is marrying Dream for power. For leverage over the others, to make his father _proud_ in him again, to find _some place_ for _himself_ in this mess.

That is what he tells himself.

It is what he whispers to himself in the dead of night when his mind sticks onto a memory of Dream simply _laughing_ that day. It is what he says to his father when Wilbur asks _what was he thinking._ It’s a constant mantra in his head, loud and clear to himself as to help him stay focused on his objective.

But no matter how many times he tells himself this, he cannot deny his own feelings. He’s not simply marrying Dream for power, it is not a simple ‘contract marriage’ hidden with fake smiles to him- those grins are real, his words of affection hold truth, and his heart truly does beat faster around the masked blond.

Yet Fundy knows if he were to _ever_ tell anybody, it would be his demise. He cannot admit it in words, cannot simply say it aloud because words can be overheard and hold _meaning._

Niki knows. Fundy can see it in her empathetic ( _never pitiful)_ looks, in her all-seeing eyes- it is a simple fact that Niki would know his own feelings and worries even before he acknowledged them. It is the kind of person that Niki is, that Niki has been- she knows so much, yet doesn’t act upon it.

It confused him for a long time, until one night with nobody around _(a fact he was sure of the moment Niki shared her_ **_own_ ** _private thoughts and feelings),_ Niki had looked into the stars and admitted that it was too much for her. That it would be too much to tell those of what she knows and use that information. To hurt, to threaten- neither of those would truly _help_ her.

And Fundy believes Niki is one of the wisest people he knows, even the most. She’s self-aware in the best sense, empathetic and not pitying.   
  
It’s a random thought, but if Fundy were attracted to women she’d probably be his first pick. It makes her laugh when Fundy says so bluntly, and it clears the mood. They continue stargazing until Niki says it’s her time to go to bed, and Fundy thinks maybe that’s a sign that somebody is coming.

It’s also on that night that Dream encounters Fundy, staring into the night sky and the fox-hybrid’s eyes reflecting the stars. The masked man says no word until the Fundy’s gotten up and returned to Manburg, hiding behind a tree with flushed cheeks and confusion plus another emotion swirling inside him.   
  
He’d only ever felt anything close to that type of emotion when he looked at George.

\--

Fundy’s reminding himself it’s a _contract_ marriage, it’s for power, it’s really, _really_ not made of love- but he still wants to jump with excitement while standing at the altar, the wedding just as he’d planned. It’s perfect, perfect for _Dream._

But the most amazing part is watching Dream walk down the aisle, white dress looking elegant on pale skin, veil covering his mask, and flowers adorning Dream’s beautiful blond hair. Fundy’s cheeks undeniably flush at how much more skin Dream’s simply _showing_ by wearing anything other than his hoodie, and he wants to count each freckle he sees along Dream’s arms.

He tries to hide his excitement. He truly does. But his fox tail is swaying around no matter how much he tries to stop it.

Dream’s beautiful.

Any thoughts of a contract marriage has left his mind, his brain only filled with his affections for this man, even if they were not returned. Because he was getting _married_ to the man he loves and adores in every sense of the words.

Dream nervously fiddles with his fingers, most likely hidden to anybody not paying incredible attention to the blond, and Fundy tries giving him a reassuring smile. It seems to help a bit, as Dream’s fiddling slows.

The time to object makes anxiety curl in his stomach, but when it passes with no problem, Fundy smiles.

It’s all going well until George interrupts.

His yell of, “I object!” brings panic and confusion to everybody there, and he hops onto stage and pushes Fundy away from Dream, and Fundy lands onto the floor as George pulls Dream away, behind a pillar and-

And Fundy should’ve known. He’s not surprised, either. 

He had expected for the universe to push them apart.

It’s just-

Disappointing. Disheartening. Fundy could think of a million negative emotions he feels at the moment, but he feels like the mix is too many. He’s not surprised.

He’s just sad.

George runs off with his fiance and Dream doesn’t look back. Fundy can’t find it in him to try getting Dream to come back.

It wasn’t like Dream had belonged with Fundy in the first place. It was _Fundy_ who pushed and begged for that date, _Fundy_ who proposed to Dream.

So it’s no surprise, not when he knew they weren’t marrying for mutual love anyways.

\--

Later that night, Fundy feels empty. Like he is devoid of life. Even more so when Wilbur _(he hasn’t been ‘dad’ for a long time)_ yells at him, berates him for having lost such a great opportunity, for being useless.

Fundy doesn’t flinch because for once, Wilbur is nothing compared to his own demons and own thoughts.

And he thinks, a quiet thought in the middle of the chaos and hurt in his mind- is that if he’s learned one thing from Niki, it’s that doing what is best for _him_ might be removing himself from a situation.

He’s a grown adult. He can do exactly that.

He’s no reason to stay on the Dream SMP, in Manburg, or spying for Pogtopia; L’manburg may be the land where he was born but there was no law keeping him here. 

He tells this to Wilbur, whose jaw drops in shock, and he grabs his things from Manburg. He makes a stop at Niki’s bakery, to say goodbye and thank you and she simply nods, accepting and understanding. Once again, he is grateful that she is his closest friend.

And then he simply leaves. It is freeing, away from that suffocating pressure simply by living there. There is no drama following him, and the cold wind blows around him. He can go where he chooses, live as he wants and not in the shadow of his father.

He’s free.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :D this entire series will be mainly fluffy i think. well its kinda just hurt/comfort. 
> 
> oops?
> 
> (i really like series, they're like multichaps but with less commitment)


End file.
